


Childish Antics

by Radioactive_Ducky



Series: The Addam-Winchester Family [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Baby Adam, Big Sis Claire, Claire and Ben don't like baby Adam, DON'T WORRY NOBODY DIES, Dark Humor, Gen, Little brother Ben, Pubert!Adam, Pugsly!Ben, Sibling Rivalry, Wensday!Claire, attempt at murrder, crocodile pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Claire and Ben still haven't gotten use to the new addition to the family so they decide to try and get rid of him. It doesn't go as planed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Addams Family Values and this just happened. It's kind of short but still ENJOY!!!

Childish Antics

It’s not that Claire and Ben didn’t like baby Adam, on the contrary they enjoyed playing all sorts of games with him; sword fighting, target shooting, electric chair, etc…. It’s just that sometimes Daddy and Papa paid more attention to the baby then they do them. Uncle Gabriel had told them about an old tradition in his family where when a new child is born another has to die. That tradition had been brought upon the Novak Family because they had a tendency to have way more children than necessary. But its since stopped after 1965, plus it wouldn’t be much use in the Winchester house whole since they usually tend to come back.

But that didn’t stop Claire and Ben from trying.

“Are you sure this’ll work?” Ben asked skeptically as he looked over the crocodile infested lake.

“Of course it will,” Claire assured her younger brother as she tied a giggling Adam to a cement block.

“That’s what you said last time after we threw him down the stairs.” Ben pouted.

“Well this time it’ll work,” Claire snapped as she finished the last of the ropes, “now help me throw him in.”

Ben quickly did as he was told, lifting one side of the cement block and Claire the other. The water bubbled with movement and the beady yellow eyes of the creatures below could be seen through the surface. The wind picked up and shook the thin branches of the grand willow tree that shaded them. Claire gave a tiny smirk as she began her verdict, “You are founded on the grounds in which we suspect you of treason, cunningly trying to woo your way to the head of the house whole. Leaving nothing but slaughter and heart ache in your wake. How do you plead?”

Adam merely giggled and reached up towards his big sister with grabby hands.

“He looks guilty to me,” Ben insisted “the jury agrees to his verdict.”

“Then the penalty is death!” Claire announced as she and Ben swung back and tossed the cinder block with baby into the lake.

There was a giggling squeal of delight then a large splash and scaly bodies of crocodiles swimming downwards towards the disturbance. Claire and Ben watched with satisfaction as the last of the air bubbles popped and the entire lake went still and quiet. The siblings shook hands and began making their way back home only to freeze in place at the sound of splashing and giggling. It turned out that the crocodiles weren’t that hungry at all, just in need of a playmate for their little ones. There was Adam, unharmed but wet, riding on the back of a large crocodile near the shallow end of the lake playing with the baby hatchlings. The little crocodiles napped playfully at Adam’s chubby toes who in return kicked a light mist of water over them.

Ben crossed his arms in a pout, “Told you it wouldn’t work!”

“Shut up!” Claire hissed, shoving her brother into a nearby snake pit.

**Author's Note:**

> COMENT AND KUDOS PLEASE!!!


End file.
